


Heated Partnership

by Corveille



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Dom/sub Undertones, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Being an Idiot, Guns, Idiots Working Togheter, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mirrors, Nipple Licking, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sixty's a Little Shit, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corveille/pseuds/Corveille
Summary: Gavin has the (dis)pleasure of meeting Sixty, the other RK800. Not only that but he ends up having the android as his new partner....maybe in more than one sense.





	Heated Partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KH310-S (Author_of_Kheios)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/gifts).



> Someone was kind enough to ask for more 60/Gavin content to be delivered so I did....
> 
> .......*whispers* I don't even know what I'm doing at this point.
> 
> (English is hard guys, sorry for any none-sense you see.)

 

Gavin makes his way to the gates, sour-mood evident on his face for a mile away. Both androids and humans wisely chose to move away from his path as he heads for the receptionist’s desk.

He ran out of coffee this morning, the miserable remaining bit in his jar did not even make for a quarter of a cup. To put more salt to the injury, his regular shop and back-up plan for this sort of emergencies, turned out to be close due to ‘reparations’. His drive to kill the next person who came close to looking at him increased ten times after that.

 It is a universal law that no one gets in between a man and his drink if they want to live another day. Those are forces never to be mess with but he guesses some fucker above never learned that rule.

He puts his hand on the scanner without even giving the receptionist a glance, even when she politely greets him. It still is unnerving how human those fuckers can look without their head-lights spinning around.

He takes out his phone, more out of habit than actual need, as his mind wanders. Already he’s dreading having to use that fucking “coffee” dispenser waiting in the break room when whatever comes out of that thing’s anything but. What’s worse is that the awful smell and taste will probably stick with him still the end of his shift, but he needs the caffeine.

He’s already complained about the piece of shit always burning the brew but Fowler can simply not be bothered to replace it for one that can actually give him something that doesn’t feel like ash on his tongue.

He bumps into someone just as he’s about to open the glass doors, shitty phone almost slips from his grip as it juggles awkwardly between hands.

“Watch where you’re going you piece of– Ah shit.” He swears as Anderson’s favorite plastic lap dog looks back at him, that usual goofy smile on his robotic face. Just what he fucking needed.

“Good morning, detective,” He actually considers the thought of committing murder for the third time in the last hour, before ultimately deciding jail is not worth it, not because of Connor anyway. “I was actually looking to tell you–.”

“Out of my way plastic, I don’t have time to hear your yapping.” He shoves Connor out of the way, a little surprise when the android merely allows him to do so, and watches him go. The asshole usually doesn’t let Gavin get away with as much shit nowadays as he did back when he was under Cyberlife control. Whatever, he must be in a good mood today.

Gavin keeps his eyes on the screen as he passes the android. Barely hearing him say “as you wish,” before the automatic doors close, what a fucking prick.

He enters the break room after avoiding colliding with yet another officer and sets the old machine for a medium-sized cup. He’s about to take it and move to his desk when he hears a loud slurping coming from behind him.

Gavin turns around only to let out a yelp, properly dropping some of his coffee onto the back of his hand, as a face he saw not even ten minutes ago stares right into his eyes.

His body startles back instinctively against the counter as a swear leaves his lips. He tries to ignore the burn eating at his skin, if only to save the remains of his drink from falling.

“Toaster what the fuck?” Gavin yells at Connor as he puts his free hand over his heart, trying to control the sudden rush of adrenaline. “Weren’t you back at the entrance?” Because he’s sure the android headed in the opposite direction as him after he told him to fuck off. 

“Was I?” He asks casually and Gavin is quick to notice the cause of the slurping as the android plays around with the straw of a glass of blue liquid, before taking another sip.

“Don’t try to play smart, I bumped into you dumbass, how did you get up here so fast? And what’s up with that blueberry shit?” Because that he knows Connor didn’t have with him when he first saw him.

 “I think you should go a check your eye-sight detective, I’ve been here all morning.” Gavin has to restrain himself to not crush his cup between his fingers, as he wonders just what exactly the android is playing at. “And this ‘blueberry shit’ is called thirium, you might have heard of it.” He says, sarcasm clear in his tone and Gavin concludes this must be all a plan to fuck with him.

“Okay I get it, let’s confuse the shit out of the asshole detective classic, ha, ha. Who put you up for this? Was it Tina? … _Anderson?_ ” Hell it could’ve been Ben for all he knows, guy may be quiet but he hates his guts.

“Bold of you to assume I’d need to be encouraged to fuck with you.” Gavin is briefly surprised by the swear before remembering the Tin Can worked with Anderson regularly, some of that boldness was bounded to stick.

“Whatever kind of crap you’re trying to pull; I’m not falling for it,” Gavin sneers.

“Considering your IQ, I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“Listen here you motherfucker— .” He feels how his hand raises into a fist, but before he can erase that condescending smile, something grabs at his arm.

 He takes his eyes away from Connor’s freckled face, ready to direct his anger at whoever has been stupid enough to interfere, only to find that same face looking back at him. He hears more slurping coming from in front of him and turns to look at that android, and then back at the one behind him.

“What the actual _fuck_?”

“Ah detective, I see you’ve met the other RK800 unit already.” This Connor says as he lets go of his arm and Gavin steps back as the two androids move to stand side by side, wondering if he is having some fucked-up nightmare or if he drank too much alcohol yesterday.

“The other— _there’s two of you_?!” Gavin’s head moves from one android to the other again, as if to reassure himself he’s not seeing double. “I thought you were a prototype?” At least that’s what the Tin Can had said. Had those pompous dicks at Cyberlife been seriously that desperate to waste their money building another one just for shit and giggles?

 “I am… we are. Cyberlife just thought it’d be more useful to create multiple bodies to transfer into rather than try to repair a defective one times over,” multiple bodies, meaning there could be even more than two.

“No yeah, no. We’re not having this conversation until I get my coffee,” which there really wasn’t enough left in this cup, fuck. “Here’s the deal assholes. You two are going to shut the hell up while I get another cup done and right after, you’ll be out of my life because I am not spending another second with you plastic pricks around.” However, that turns out to be the wrong thing to say as both machines look back at him, one grinning wildly while the other has a rather annoyed expression on his face.

“Oh Connor, you didn’t tell him?” The Connor-wannabe says as he drops the now empty glass into the sink. Gavin’s eyes narrow at him.

“You already know how obstinate detective Reed can be,” Connor replies back, completely ignoring the fact that he’s right fucking here.

“What the ever-loving fuck are you two talking about?” Because honestly, he’d rather not have to deal with whatever _shinning scene_ these two bastards are planning, and he knows they are planning something now.

“Let’s just say, we’re going to work together very closely from now on, you and I.” The other Connor steps forward, sharp smile evident on his face. Working togeth—oh fuck no, he’s not talking about what Gavin thinks he is talking, Jeffrey wouldn’t dare. Not with him.

The copycat extends his arm toward Gavin with the purpose of a handshake, even though it’s clear by the hint in his eyes that he doesn’t expect it to be returned. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Connor-60, your new _android_ partner.”

It takes a little while for the words to fully register as he stays frozen in place, coffee long forgotten. Eyes set on the Connor in from of him as the other just sighs softly.

“I did try to warn you, detective.”

 

Oh…

 

_Oh fucking—._

 

“— _Hell no,_ Jeffrey, this shit ain’t fucking happening!” He screams as he slams open the Captain’s office, startling him away from the cup he’s drinking. “There no way, I’m working with one of these things!” He sees Fowler look up from his terminal and send him a glare that could melt metal.

“Reed you better calm the fuck down, or I’ll have your termination done and processed by the time you leave this room, and its Captain to you _.”_ Gavin gets right at the edge of Fowler’s desk and put both hands on top of it, challenging him with a glare of his own.

“Well _Captain_ , care to explain why the fuck do I have a Connor clone as a partner?” Those words sound even more like a joke when they come from him.

“Don’t use that tone with me, you’ve been in need of a partner for a few weeks and you Goddamn know it.”

“So? It doesn’t need to be an android, fuck, just put me with Tina or someone fucking _human_.” Fowler drops the mug and rubs at his temples before letting out a sigh and the whole thing makes Gavin feels like he’s a child about to be scolded.

 “I’ll be frank with you, I’ve receiving some complains about your behavior lately and to be honest, it is about time you improve that attitude of yours.” He leans forward on his desk and intertwined his fingers, giving Gavin a leveled gaze. “They have rights now Reed, I can’t just turn my head when you are an asshole to them anymore.”

“And your solution to that was to give me my own sentient toaster?”

“It did wonders with Hank, maybe you can learn something from this experience too.”

“I’m not Hank! And I’m certainly _not_ having one of those plastics following me around all day!” He’s sure their little yelling match can be here all over the precinct by now, and Jeffrey is ready to raise his voice a few more decibels. He prepares his eardrums for the hit.

“Listen, they are people now whether you like it or not, so you either start getting along with them or look around for a new job because I’m not dealing with any more of your tantrums!” There goes his left ear.

Fowler is reaching his boiling point, that vein on his temple looks about to explode, and he won’t listen to anything he has to say after that. So he tries to sound calmer, more leveled even if his anger is taking hold of him and not letting go.

“Captain.”

“Work with the android or lose your job, which one is going to be?” He should’ve seen that ultimatum coming, but his nails still dig deep into the desk.

Fowler is not one to play games like that, if he wants to keep his badge then he needs to work with that fucker. Fowler, that son of a bitch, knows that despite everything, he loves this job.

“…just tell me what I need to do.”  
  
“I already gave all the details to your partner while you were lounging around.” He brings a hand up when Gavin opens his mouth. “I don’t want to hear it Reed, now go talk to him and for the Love of God try to be civil about it.” He knows when he has lost a battle and is time to retreat.

Still, he takes the time to shut the door more forcefully than strictly necessary, if only to get rid of some of his annoyance.  
It doesn’t do make him feel better.

“Judging by that expression you have, I assume it all went well?” He looks up only to see Fake Connor grinning sharply at him from the bottom of the stairs, the other Rk800 model nowhere to be seen. Gavin ignores the plastic prick and walks over to his desk.

“Don’t you fucking smile at me plastic, just because Fowler is forcing me to work with you doesn’t suddenly make us buddies.” He opens his terminal and looks at his emails, hoping to find the new case just so he doesn’t have to talk to the menace next to him.

“What a shame and here I thought we bonded back in the break room,” that piece of shit.

“Shut the hell up before I put a bullet in your brain,” he gets into the android's space and grabs his jacket with both hands, “you androids are just fucking _machines_ so do your job and stay out of my way.” He sees Fake Connor put a hand over one of his wrists and the next thing he knows, his face is pressed against a glass wall.

“What the—?” Gavin turns his head the best he can to look over his shoulder and finds that the plastic prick is keeping him trapped literally between a wall and a hard place, “let me go plastic fuck!” But the fucker just stares impassively at him. His wrist is pulled painfully between them and despite Gavin’s tries to free himself, he doesn’t move an inch. 

The android gets his face right next to Gavin’s ear, “while Connor might come to tolerate your insufferable behavior, you should be aware that I am not my predecessor, detective.” He whispers, voice low and harsh, and even if there are no breathes coming out of that mouth, Gavin does his best to suppress the shivers that want to run down his spine. Tries to ignore how those hips are slightly moving behind him, making his cheeks warm up. Fuck, fuck not now.

 “Which brings us to my next point. You may call me Connor or Sixty as some of your peeps around here seem to do.” That firm body is pressed more firmly against Gavin’s, to the point he can feel something beating on the android's chest calmly, a total contrast to the wild rhythm of his own heart.

“Call me derogative terms from now on, I’ll break all of your bones starting with this wrist.” He grips on said wrist more tightly, making the bones grind against one another, “is that clear?” Gavin swallows but keeps quiet, not wanting to give the Tin Can the satisfaction, that what he’s doing is having an effect on him. He endures the pain and concentrates on something else.

He’s not popping a boner because of this fucker.  
  
“I said, is that clear?” The pain on his wrist feels like he’s seconds away from breaking and whatever nonsense his mind’s thinking shatters away under that feeling. Fuck, fucking…

“Fuck yes, whatever! Now let go!” The pressure eases a little and then leaves completely as the android steps back. Gavin spins around to face him but thinks that getting his breathing back to normal is more important than yelling at the asshole in front of him.

Sixty.

He’s not Connor.

“Thank you for your cooperation, and your keys…” Sixty gives him a sly smile as he spins a set of keys around his index finger. Glimpses of the familiar beer key-chain have Gavin patting at his pockets, wondering at what point the bastard took them out.

“You fuck—.”

“We better go on our way, detective. We’re late.” Sixty says as he goes to the front gates, leaving Gavin behind to gather his bearings. And as he watches his form retreat with clenched fists, he can only think one thing.

_That motherfucker._

\---

“So tell me what the fuck are we doing exactly?” Gavin asks the android driving next to him as he looks at the directions on his GPS, not really making sense of where they’re going.

The argument over how gets to drive and who keeps their mouth fucking shut was more short-lived that Gavin expected. In the end, he chose to give the android that privilege as he was honest to God too tired to yell anymore. And after the little fight the two had, he didn’t feel like testing his luck and having his writs broken for real, bitch still hurt to move a little.

Sixty turns his face off the road but keeps driving flawlessly.  Show off. “A suspect involved in an anti-android attack was spotted rounding an old building a few hours ago.” He replies mechanically, hands stabilizing the steering wheel every few seconds or so.

“Keep your eyes on the God damn road!” Gavin doesn’t care if there are zero change of crashing, the fact that he’s not looking ahead is making him nervous.

“I’m hurt, detective. Don’t you trust me?” The sadness in the other's voice sounds so fake, so fucking manipulative as he looks with wide eyes at him, lips tipped down. Gavin is quick to swallow the lump that forms on his throat.

“I’d sooner trust a deadly snake than you.” The Tin Can just smiles at him and looks back at the road but doesn’t say anything else.

Five minutes or so later, the car finally stops.

 _Old building_  Sixty had said, understatement of the fucking year. That thing looks about really ro crumble in pieces Gavin’s surprise it’s still standing. Two stores of broken windows along with rusted metal bars and missing bricks don’t exactly give a welcoming feeling. The thing is a fucking death trap, so in a way, it's the perfect place if you want to be left alone he guesses.

“Based on what we know no-one should live here, but a neighbor reported he saw the silhouette of a man on the second floor,” Sixty provides helpfully. “We should get started.”

“We should nothing, _I_ am going to catch this fucker while _you_ are going to stand there and watch.” Gavin doubts there’s a functioning elevator in there, even if there was, he’d not close to touching it. Which means they will have to take the stairs. He’s already betting he’ll break a leg on his way up. 

“Hmm not sure that would be the best approach here.” Sixty cups his chin and looks to the side, mocking him like the little shit he is.

“I’m only going to say this once so engrave it into that CPU you call a brain,” He jabs a finger right into the center of the Tin Can’s chest, “stay out of my way and let me do my fucking job, got it?” Sixty just stares back at him, emotionless.

“If you say so.” He finally says and with one curt nod Gavin steps out of the car. Fast-steps his way into the shitty construction without looking back to see if the other is following him.

It’s not much of a shock to see that the elevator is basically a bunch of rust on top of scraps of metal and the stairs are in the same state as the outside of this place. Hell maybe even worse.

Some pillars on the hand rail are broken in half, other are missing completely and the steps Gavin _can_ see have holes in them. It feels like the whole thing will come down with the slight bit of weight on top of it. That plastic puts the sole of one shoe over it and the noise that comes out makes Gavin grind his teeth down to his gums.

So now for the big question, who’s going first?

The two of them stop at the edge and both look at each other, mentally deciding who should the answer to that question.

“After you,” Sixty is the one who talks and yeah of course, let the human take his first step right into his doom, metal dick. With hands lightly touching the rail Gavin moves forward, every creak has his pulse jumping and he can already see the hospital bill hoovering over his head. Amazingly, the thing remains sturdy.

 Sixty waits a few seconds before following.

The sudden silence drills on Gavin as when they reach the first floor.

When they are on the second flight of stairs, he can’t stand it anymore.

Gavin looks back at the android and by coincidence sees how the number on his jacket ends on _‘–59.’_  which is fucking weird because he distinctively remembers the Tin Can had introduced himself as Connor _—60._ Hell, that was his nickname.

“Hey what’s up with that jacket? Shouldn’t your number be plus one?” The android stops before reaching the end of the stairs. Gavin can see how his expression sours considerably, even with his face down as it is. He keeps abnormally quiet for a while, enough for Gavin to think he has hit a nerve on the android.

“It was, until your dear Lieutenant decided to use me for target practice.” Okay out of all the answers, that one he was not counting on.

“Whoa wait hold the fuck up, Hank shot you?” Because really that alcoholic teddy bear shooting a Connor? Sounds hard to believe.

“Are your ears just as bad as your eyes, detective?” The curt tone in Sixty’s voice tell him he definitely struck a nerve there and he is not going to answer more questions.

Whatever.

Though, remember when he said how the building looks like a death-trap? Well, he was wrong, this floor alone wins that title, starting by the fact that half of it is missing. There are only three possible places their suspect can be hiding. Door number one, door number two and door number “fuck you, there’s no way someone can jump that far” three. How the hell did this sucker took one look at this place and said, _yeah good enough_ escapes him.

“I think you should start with this door.” The Tin Man gestures to door number two and Gavin would argue that the other one is closer and they should start from there, but this fucker comes with scanner. He must’ve picked something coming from inside that room.

 Gavin opens it and it takes a few second for his eyes to adjust. He goes inside and looks to his right into the living room, before looking to his left.

 Frightened eyes look back at _him._

In the next second he is shoved hard enough to make him fall right into his ass. The perp takes his chance to book it to the window in the hallway, passing right next to his android, who does fucking _nothing_ , and into the roof of the next building.

“Why didn’t you stop him?!” Gavin screams at Sixty as he gets up, gun already out and ready to chase after the man.

“You told me to stand still and watch, detective.” He parrots back his own words at him and Gavin really doesn’t have time for this stupid game. He jumps out the building and goes after the perp.

He has to give it him though, that little shit sure is athletic. He climbs a ladder to a bigger roof in seconds as Gavin takes more to get up. Five minutes pass by and the man has gained quite the distance between them but it doesn’t matter. As long as Gavin doesn’t lose sight of him, he can catch him.

That little shit will grow tired eventually.

Or at least that’s what Gavin thinks until he sees the perp jump over the gap of two buildings and he tries to do the same. His foot slips right on the ledge as he lands and loses its ground. Gavin feels how his body is guided down by gravity. His hand manages to hold on to the edge before he can fully plumber, gun is tossed away as his other hand goes to do the same. He watches how his weapon makes the thirty-five feet drop and pictures himself doing the same.

He sees a shadow fly over him and looks up, just to see the android landing safely in front of him.

But Gavin can catch a breather no, the toaster doesn’t keep on chasing the perp nor does he try to help him, no. He just looks down at him from his spot and tilts his head. His head light an eerie blue that reflects just how calm he is while seeing his partner hanging on top of a fucking building.

“What the fuck are you waiting for? Help me up, asshole!”

“What did I said about using those terms, detective?” Gavin can’t believe what the plastic fuck is saying, he can’t be fucking serious.

“Are you seriously doing this now? I’m about to fucking fall!” And that’s not an exaggeration, he can feel how the strain of his fingers is starting to win over his will. His feet are trying to find some ground but the wall is too slippery to really find a hold. If the android doesn’t help him soon, he’s going down.

“I’m just doing what you told me to Detective. After all I’m just a machine, designed to follow orders, aren’t I?” That petty little shit is doing this on purpose, letting him see what having a real machine by his side would be like and he gets it, he gets it okay? He was wrong to say that shit.

“Just help me the fuck up!” The crazy fucker just smiles as his voices cracks a little, and that sentence is soon followed by a scream as the precarious grip he has finally gives out. His nails scratch against the wall as he begins to fall.

The air of his lungs suddenly gone as he starts thinking about how painful that drop is going to be, how many bones he’s going to feel break before he passes out, when something comes in his line of vision.

A strong hand grabs the back of his jacket and brings him over the edge as if he were no more than a bag of feathers and not a hundred and seventy-five pounds’ man. Gavin falls back first on hard but solid concrete. The bruises forming on his back go ignored as the relief of keeping his life a little longer takes place in his mind. He puts a hand on his chest to feel his heart there, still beating, and sneers at the android that’s currently cleaning dust from under his fingernails next to him.

“What was that you _dickhead_?” the Tin Can frowns at the nickname but doesn’t move to ‘break all his bones’, he just looks at him with a standard poker-face.

“That is what a world with just machines would be like, _Gavin_.” The fucking android next to him says as he rounds his body, “just following order until the end of our existence, accomplishing only what’s given to us…” crouches in front of him. “Not caring, not worrying…” Sixty's gaze pierces into him as he waits for the him to interrupt but Gavin can only watch him, voice suddenly gone and buried with his heart still somewhere on his throat.

He takes his chin roughly and tilts it up, making sure Gavin’s attention is sorely focused on him.

“But cruel as fate might be I’m a deviant and don’t listen very well, you’d be best to remember that.” Sixty smirks at the mess on the floor that is Gavin and let’s go of his face.

 With a sharp tug of his shirt, he gets Gavin back to his feet and looks in the direction the perp ran into. “The suspect is long gone now; we should head back…” and after what just happened, Gavin can’t really the strength to disagree with that.

\--

It’s only when they get back to the precinct that Gavin get his fucking coffee, at last. He’s determined to not think about his near-death experience from now on and only put all his attention on getting his sweet taste of burnt energy. The Tin Can is around here somewhere but honestly he’s not going to actively look for him, or think of him.

It’s just coffee now.

“Oh detective,” son of a cock.

Granted it is not Sixty but Connor who waits for him to turn around. He can simply hear the change in his tone, having spent almost half a day with the other sly motherfucker, but still it is the same face he’s trying to avoid.

“The fuck do you want dipshit?” Oh how good does it feel to curse at this android, even if it’s not technically his partner.

“I merely wanted to know how is the relationship you have built with the other RK800 doing so far…”

“Pretty good, considering he put my life in risk just to prove a point, now fuck off.” Gavin dismisses while taking a sip, taste is getting better.

“What do you mean by that?” And he decides now is a good time to get away from the table because Connor is getting a little too close to him, close enough to remind him of things he _really_ did not need to be reminded of now.

“What do you mean what do I mean? I just told you! Fucker almost let me fall just because of something I said.” And he would go over more detail for this, but honestly he has no fucks left to give.

He just wants a few seconds of solitude.

Connor stops stalking him, his light thing on his head goes yellow as he glares at the few dirty paper cups on the counter that need to be trashed.

“…thank you for telling me.” He adjusts the knot of his tie and gives him an awkward smile. rankly this whole interaction leaves Gavin confused but he figures whatever, as long as he drops the subject he’ll bite.

“Don’t you fucking thank me just let me drink this in peace.” And thanks fuck he does, he just leaves the break room without his drilling ‘have a nice day.’

After he gets yet another coffee cup done, he heads for his desk and prepares himself to deal with the Tin Can but to his surprise he’s not there, nor in any close proximity. He’s not about to ruin it by shouting out his name so Gavin takes a sit and goes to his terminal, looking through his reports and what needs to be edited.

“Hey Gavin,” Tina distracts him for the report he’s editing and, as he looks at the clock, Gavin realizes it’s been close to ten minutes since he last saw Sixty. Good fucking riddance he’d say, won't fucking miss him.

“Hey…could you bring some paper I left on the interrogation room for me?”

“I’m fucking busy.” He says while not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Ah come on you dick, I helped you when your terminal died on you. Do me this favor.”

“I already paid you in _whisky_ for that, bitch.” He’s not looking at her, not when he can feel how she’s giving the look, that fucking pathetic look he can’t say no to.

“Ga _vin_ …” and now she’s close to whining, great.

“…. what’s is in for me?” He asks tentatively, feeling how his resolve is breaking.

“I’ll buy you coffee for a week, special brand.” Ah fuck.

“You better bring some brownies too.” He ignores the shit-eating grin that Tina is giving him and goes down the hall.

Both the interrogation and observation room are empty as far as he knows, in fact the place almost looks deserted. Not many suspects to interrogate today as they didn’t catch theirs.

He presses his palm against the scanner, the beep the door makes is almost ominous with all the silence around. Gavin sees the rectangular folder just balancing in the edge of the interrogation table.

“God dammit Tina.” He grabs the folder before it can drop and scatters all its content on the floor, and goes to leave…“Jesus, _fuck!_ ”…except mother-fucking Sixty is standing there right in front of the door. Posture a little stiff as he watches how all the files go flying and unceremoniously drop to the floor.

“Where the hell have _you_ been?” More importantly how long had he been standing there? He never heard the beep from the door though to be honest, he doesn’t care either way.  Gavin shoves his arm towards him, happy to just move this toaster aside and leave him behind. Only he never does as he is pushed into a wall, yet again, this time facing forwards to the Tin Can. Gavin's hands get trapped under Sixty’s on either side of his head, as a glare cuts deep into him.

 What’s this android’s beef with man-handling him?

“I really never expected this of you, Gavin,” and there’s something on his voice, a subtle change in the way he’s talking.

“The fuck are you talking about?! I haven’t done shit!”

“Going to fifty-four because I’m been treating you ‘unfairly’ as he put it.” For a moment he’s confuse and thinks the robot just lost his marbles, but then, he remembers the conversation he had earlier….

  _Fucking Connor._

“I never asked Connor to do that, I just wanted for him to _leave_.” He yells while squirming around like a bug in a cobweb. The grip on his wrists tightens as Sixty guides them up and their bodies touch. His chest is warm against Gavin’s. He’s so close, too fucking close he can see each individual freckle so clearly and that ring is still the usual blue. "Get the fuck away from me, plastic."

“What’s wrong detective? He asks as the little ring changes to yellow, thinking, "are you afraid?” And fuck the way he’s muttering, purring those words shouldn’t be as much of a turn on. One of his legs moves near his crotch, just shy of touching it, “or maybe what you’re feeling is arousal?” A hand travels down his stomach and hooks a finger on the waist band of his jeans.

_Shit, shit, shit..._

“Let me go you fuckin—.” Gavin gets no warning as Sixty thrusts his hips forward and the rest of the sentence is lost under a gasp.

“Definitely arousal.” Sixty concludes, amused by his reaction. “You must forgive me but after our first encounter, I needed to be sure. The signs are slightly different when you’re scared, but not by a lot.”

Sixty gives him a little grin and looks at him, almost like he's waiting for something--oh, oh this _little shit!_

 “You fucking asshole, you left me dangling from that ledge just so you could confirm if I was attracted to you?!” The toaster has the nerve to smile at him.

“In a sense.”

“You could’ve just fucking ask!”

“As if your answer would’ve been truthful.” He doesn’t want to admit it, but the bastard is right, he would’ve lied. The android _is_ fucking attractive he’s not blind, Cyberlife had gone out of its way to create “so hot is a sin” material. “I think something good can come up from this _partnership_ of ours," the android says low, like he's telling a secret,"that can be beneficial for both of us, but I need to know that you want it, that you want me.” He rubs against his growing erection once again, more forcefully, and Gavin’s ashamed of the groan that leaves his lips.

Sixty’s head goes down to his neck, mouthing at the skin there. A trail of butterfly kisses that soon turns more perverted has Gavin looking at the door.

“I’ve locked the doors here and in the observation room, so we won’t be disturbed.” There goes that idea.

“You- you don’t have a…” It’s really hard to concentrate with the android moving his hand down to palm at his crotch, but from what he has seen and felt so far, the android is not packed. That could become a problem.

“I’m sure we can find ways around that issue…” He looks into those brown eyes that are looking so intensively at him, filled with want. A lustful gaze he could get lost into.

Connor’s eyes were soft, friendly, a puppy eager to please. Sixty’s are harder, colder, a Doberman ready to devour what stood on his way. And now those same eyes are looking at Gavin and he can’t help but want to be consumed by the hunger they show. Feel those lips that are moving, forming words he’s not really hearing. He shuts his eyes tightly.

 _Fuck it_ , he thinks, it’s about time he gets some fun. If it happens to be an android who's offering well, it's no-one's business but their own.

He crashes his lips against Sixty, shocking the android into silence. They are not as warm as Gavin expected or even cold, more like room-temperature. Solid but smooth as they pressed against his. He feels how something shifts as the kiss gets more heated and he opens his eyes briefly to see how the fake skin is receding where their lips collide. A tongue is soon pressed to his teeth and Gavin gladly lets it in.

His belt is undone under skilled movements. The button of his jeans opens as a hands slip under his boxers, grabbing at his cock, and he hears himself moan into those sinful lips. When he feels a thumb playing with the slit and pressing down, he needs to breaks the kiss in order to curse.

“Ah fuck.” He murmurs between short-lived breaths as he watches how the synthetic skin covers the whiteness of the android’s mouth once again. He licks his own lips at the sight, feeling an odd tingling sensation on his tongue.

“Be glad I turned off my sterilization system or that pretty mouth of yours would be on fire now.” The Tin Can says, not winded by the kiss at all, sounding quite exasperated at him.

“Sterile-what?”

“Did you forget that I’m basically a walking forensic lab?” Gavin avoids answering the question because yeah, he had, but to be fair his mind is too busy at the moment to go over the specifications the android.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” That earns him a smirk.

“So demanding,” the Tin Can lets go of his wrists. He grabs at his hips and lifts him up, effortlessly. Gavin puts his arms around Sixty’s neck, legs hook around his back instinctively to keep his balance. The little cry that escapes him has the android chuckling at him.

 But whatever protest he has ready to throw at the android is silenced by another kiss. Sixty takes them deeper into the room and Gavin feels a chill on his back as he’s spread on the interrogation table, with the Tin Can hoovering above him. Without breaking the kiss, Sixty slowly brings his jeans down to his ankles, his underwear soon follows after. Gavin sighs in relief as his erection is freed from his clothes and the two break apart.

“Shit, Six…” He grinds his teeth as Sixty teases him with long, slow strokes. He’s already leaking, coating the android's hand.

Sixty narrow his eyes at him and tugs his shirt up to his neck with his other hand, “chin down,” He orders. Gavin can’t find a reason to disobey.

Sixty releases the shirt once he deems it secure and thrusts two fingers into Gavin’s mouth, “let’s see if that mouth can do more than just bark.” He shoves them deeper, making Gavin gag.

“Suck,” and Gavin reflectively does to stop the android from choking him, not without letting his teeth scratch at the white plates just to spite him. Eyes hard and fixated on the Tin Man that’s planning on breaking him down.

Sixty moves his head down and stops right on his right nipple, hard and erect before him. He begins to lick around the hard nub, and that stinging feeling comes back, stronger now that it’s on something more delicate.

Gavin finds it hard to keep sucking with all the stimuli he’s getting from this and the hands still stroking him in a faster pace now. Gavin grabs the android’s hair when he takes the nipple into his mouth and lets his tongue play around with it. The texture is so soft between his fingers; it almost feels like real human hair even if it’s just synthetics. The warmth emitting from that mouth just as perfect to make him beg for more.

He can’t stop himself from tugging it sharply after a long, agonizing lick.

 “Are you trying to make me go bald?” Sixty laughs and switches to the other one, teething slightly, at first, before biting hard on the sensitive flesh and the feeling travels straight to his cock. Gavin bites down on the fingers, the groan he makes vibrating through them. He thrusts into the hand jerking him as the pain increases and God, it feels amazing, he needs more. Another fingers gets into his mouth and he has trouble swallowing around them. Saliva drips down his chin and Sixty wipes at it with a thumb, almost affectionately.

“You like pain,” The Tin Can teases as he releases the redden skin and Gavin hisses, as the cold air hits directly on it, “like the way your body feels when it's inflicted to you. I wonder how would you react to me choking you?” His hips buckle involuntary at that through; he won’t last much longer if the toaster keeps saying things like that. “… maybe another time.”

Sixty gets his fingers out of his mouth and makes them go down to his ass, hand leaving his dick abandoned to it's own luck to spread his cheeks and get better access. He feels how they rub around his hole, not fully entering him just yet...teasing, taunting him.

Gavin can only give a pathetic whimper at the loss of touch and the promise of more. The grip on his cheek turns bruising when he tries to move his hands down and Sixty smashes his body against the table.

“Keep your hands up,” his voice is firm, a clear sign that tells Gavin he shouldn’t defy him, so he grips at the edges of the table instead.

He soon has other things to focus on as one finger thrusts into him, followed by another. The pain slowly subsides as he grows accustom to the intrusions, he adapts to the way the move and spread him and then a third fingers is added. He’s panting and thrusting his hips in tandem with those fingers, cursing at the lack of contact on his front. A hand grabs his chin and twists his head to look at the mirror in the room.

He sees himself, his face flushed and sweaty and eyes clouded with lust. Sees how those slender hands are using him without a care in the world as his partner watches him with a pleased smile.

Sixty leans down to nibble at his neck, then upwards to his ear. “I have all fifty-four’s memories. I know of the ways you’d look at my predecessor before.” He tells him as he thrusts right into his prostate and Gavin buckles so hard he shakes the table. Gaps as he follows the fingers on their way out, trying to get more of that feeling back. "how much you wanted him."

He imagines Connor, looking wide-eyed at him as looks into his own reflection, for a moment, “and now how you looked at me…”, before the image blends into a smirking Sixty.

“I know you’ve called those who spend time with us _android fuckers,_ but look at you now…desperate for my touch.” A sharp tug of his cock, just as the fingers get back inside, transforms Gavin into a moaning mess. The fire building inside him intensifies as his muscles tighten.  He’s so close, so fucking close just a little more. This fucker needs to stop speaking so much and _move_. “I wonder what this would make you, a hypocrite…a liar or maybe…”

Fuck, dammit just—

“Stop talking and fuck me already.”

“… a slut.” Sixty whispers harshly and takes all the fingers out. In seconds he grips painfully at Gavin’s hips and flips him over so that his stomach is touching the table. Gavin hears the clash of chains as Sixty put his hands on the cuffs attached to the table and locks them with the magnetic key. Gavin tugs on them reflexively, struggles as the metal digs into the skin of each wrist.

“Six, what?” He manages to ask, but his mouth clamps shut with a click as he feels something cold and wet starts to push, just against the ring of muscle again. Hard, rectangular, almost like a…"oh fuck."

“I told you we could get creative.” Sixty says with a slight rumble in his voice. His other hand comes up as Gavin cranes his head back, a small bottle of lube rests between those pale fingers. "Quite the interesting things you can find in some people's glove box, don't you think?"

"You fucking--." Sixty starts to thrust the gun deeper inside of him and Gavin's words are cut off by a low whine at the new intrusion. He hears some movement behind him, soon a sharp slap on one of his butt cheeks turns that whine into a yelp.

“I don’t want to hear another sound come out of you until I said so, it would be a shame if I were to press the trigger in the middle of your babbling.” Gavin looks at the android in shock but the other just looks back at him with a lop-sided grin. He’s not serious, he… that gun is really not loaded.

He’s bluffing.

A finger presses on his lips and hushes him when Gavin tries to speak. Sixty smiles sweetly at him, studying his face and enjoying what he sees in those startled, wide eyes.

“Ah-ah, not a sound. We wouldn’t want to end the fun so soon, would be?” This android is fucking insane.

Gavin can’t do more than try to stay quiet or else have his insides blown out, he doesn’t know if this fucker is joking or not. But something must be said about how he’s not turned down by this, but the complete opposite in fact. The pain from the gun is soothed by the coldness of it as it presses against his inner walls.   
  
The pace is slow, so fucking slow is making _him_ go insane.

It goes in and out, in and out as his cock is left alone. He tries to rub it against the table, trying to get some friction but he’s shove away from it with a curt, “not yet.” He bites on the chains restraining his hands just to stop the whimpers from coming out.

This is torture.

Fingers twitch as the android leaves a trail of kisses on the back of his neck, before sucking on said spots.

It’s too much, it’s not enough. 

A particular hard thrust have him inhaling loudly and he freezes, his muscles tense in fear of that counting as noise. Sixty tugs at his hair and makes him look into those piercing eyes but he never stops fucking him with the gun, never presses on the trigger. He’s sure his eyes are pleading at this point, begging at the android to just let him touch himself, let him cum, anything...

“Speak.” Gavin doesn’t waste the opportunity.

“Fuck, Con—Sixty, touch me, just fucking touch me, Six just let me...” It a mess of poorly constricted words, but is enough.

Sixty grips the base of his cock and increases the pace of his thrusts, synchronizing them with fast, short strokes.

“Fuck yes, faster. Harder.” He doesn’t care how needy he sounds as long as Sixty complies. The gun hits his prostate in a relentless rhythm and he’s shivering. Vocalizing all his wants and needs to the android behind him that shushes and gives it all to him.

He doesn’t last long. The android bites hard on his shoulder and squeezes the head of his cock and he comes. He comes hard with a cry as the android keeps his ministrations and kisses the red bruises that have now form on his neck.

Gavin breathes shakily as he tries to get his mind back, the android takes the weapon out of him and gets him out of the cuffs. Wraps an arm around his middle to stop him from coming down as his legs feel weak right now.

Sixty looks at the hand that’s covered in Gavin’s spunk, before looking back at the detective. He takes a napkin from one pocket of his jacket and cleans himself and the gun before holstering it back. Discards the little cloth in the trash bin before addressing him again, not even thinking about sharing after all they did.

“It’s best if I go alone to find some paper tissues for you, unless of course, you want to give your co-workers a little show,” The bastard jokes as he winks at Gavin, heading to the door to open it. And Gavin’s mind suddenly clears.

“Wait!” He yells as the android is about to touch the scanner, “this, what just happened, it stays between us… right?” He needs to be sure that this Tin Man won’t go around talking about his sex-life. He knows Connor wouldn’t.

But this asshole isn’t Connor.

“Oh did I forgot to mention?” Those words have his heart jumping to his throat again, what did this toaster _do_? “Because of your snitching, fifty-four thought it’d a great idea to monitor my actions more closely, I wonder what he will think once he sees this recording?”

“You motherfucker, delete that shit now!”

“Sorry detective I’m afraid it was already sent.” He wants to hit that stupid face with something but there’s nothing around he can use. And because Gavin still cannot move his legs to get over there and punch him, he resorts to bang his head against the table, instead.

“You’re a fucking dick,” he groans low in his throat.

Sixty just chuckles at his misery, completely unashamed by what he just did, and opens the door. Gavin glares at his form until is gone and then down at his clothes, still around his ankles.

He’s not looking forward to the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Sixty really did all of this just to know if Gavin wanted to have sex with him? [Yes]  
> Will Connor join them on their next adventure? [Maybe]  
> Do I blame Kheios for this? [Absolutely]
> 
> Hello this all started as an idea on the New ERA server on discord https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm, if you want to see more fics, find awesome fanart and a lot of people to talk about DBH then come check it out.


End file.
